God of Emeralds
by HyperKnuckles
Summary: I right like novelist I take forever to get to the point. I will have romance just not yet. Be patient. I would kindly like my friends from off the comp. not to review. NOt even good reviews, just E-mail me. I want to see how many reviews I can get!
1. And so it begins

I don't own sonic. Oh, and by the way does anyone have any ideas about what kind of girl Shadow would like? Cause I don't. I'd make up my own. But I don't wan t to be tackled by a hoard of Shadow's fan girls.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Knuckles sat in front of the master Emeralds shrine. His eyes glazed over, and his mind utterly empty. This past year had been boring and useless. Since his return from space colony ARK, guarding the master emerald had seemed... dull. Suddenly the sound of an aircraft snapped him back into reality. A large plane landed on the tiny island and out stepped a bat (not Rouge, it's a guy!) in a suit.

" We claim this land for..." He stopped short seeing Knuckles staring at him.

" What are you doing Boy? This land s as of now government property!" Said another man. By now quite a few people had disembarked. 

" I live here. This land belonged to my ancestors you can't take it!" Knuckles stated looking around at the people.

" Do you intend to make a stand?" said the bat in a bored tone. He didn't see Knuckles as a threat merely as a nuisance. 

" Damn straight!" Knuckles shouted than charged. But he hadn't seen it and when he did it was to late. By the time he noticed the gun the bullet was in his chest.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile...

Sonic was racing metal sonic around a track. He won for the fifth time that morning so he stopped. 

" Eggman was right, I am getting better. I'll have to get him to make metal faster so I can train harder!" Sonic thought. He and Tails had been staying with Eggman since the happenings of SA2. It was a fair trade. Eggman had agreed to take care of them after Sonic had bragged about how young he was to a news caster covering the " ARK Story". A government official had immediately pointed out that sixteen was far too young to raise a child. Despite Sonic's protests the man told him that the legal adoption age was twenty-one. Eggman said he'd take them. It was the least he could do after making their lives hell. But Eggman apparently was going to jail. A man like that could always go back to his old ways. Sonic then said he'd make sure Eggman stayed out tof trouble.

The odd arrangement had worked out surprisingly well. Sonic was given the best training equipment in the world, and Eggman was teaching Tails. Tails loved learning all the new information, and Eggman, secretly, was enjoying all the things Tails unknowingly was teaching him. 

Sonic entered the lab where Tails and Eggman were working on some weird new machine. 

" What are you guys up to now?" Sonic asked studying the machine with mild interest.

" Were gonna bring Shadow back to life!" Tails said turning to look at Sonic. His face was covered in oil so his eyes stood out remarkably.

" How?!" How Sonic said in amazement.

"If I remember correctly the last time we tried to explain an invention, you lost interest halfway through and wandered off." Eggman said.

" That's nice," Sonic, said wandering off.


	2. Enter Rouge

Much to your surprise I still don't own Sonic. I still need girlfriend ideas for Shadow. we can't leave the poor guy alone can we? Come on fan girls what do you think?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the capital in a government building Rouge sat outside her boss's office in a chair. He'd called a meeting with her. Rumur had it she was getting a raise. It had been long expected after the part she played in the ARK incident. Rouge thought that was a stupid name for what happened. After all she was certain Professor Gerald had meant fully for it to happen, but that was the name for it at the office so she'd adapted to using it. She had been sitting there for a full hour when suddenly the door to the waiting room opened. In stepped Rex, Rouge's fellow spy and fellow bat. He was a flirt and was especially fond of Rouge. Who, on the other hand, hated him with a grueling passion. Two soldiers followed him, carrying a limp body between them. 

" Knuckles?! Rex, what the hell did you do to him?" Rouge cried jumping up from her chair.

" He wouldn't let us claim the island. If he'd backed down I wouldn't have pulled the trigger." Rex said leaning in a relaxed fashion leaning against the wall. " You men may go. Leave my hunting prize, the savage. Thank you." He added nodding to the soldiers. Knuckles moaned and rolled over on the floor leaving a bloody spot on the floor.

Rouge sighed with relief he wasn't dead. Though he wasn't in a very good state he was a live and that was good enough.

" Rex get a doctor. If he dies you'll be arrested for assault! You weren't authorized to use force. You were directed to claim the floating island only if it was uninhabited!" Rouge growled angrily.

" Fine, I'll get a doctor. But the island is still our country's and this is still mine!" HE took the master Emerald from the pocket of his tux. He grinned at her shocked expresion as he walked from the room. She stood transfixed until her boss walked into the room from his office.

" What the..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rouge sat at Knuckles bedside in Eggman's house. Knuckles had been in a coma for three days. The shot wouldn't have been so bad but by the time Knuckles recieved any decent medical help he'd lost a large amount of blood. He was in such a bad condition he had to be given the most developed medical technology. Which was he was immedietly sent to Eggman's.

__

Knuckles awake!

Huh, where am I?

In the realm of the gods. All will be explained if you follow orders!

I can't even see you. Everything's black!

Hush and listen: Gather the seven chaos plus the master of all. Bring them to the shrine and place them around their leader.

Why should I?

You'll meet your parents.

Fine.

I thought as much. When your friends leave the room where your mortal body lies you will awake in the true world.

"Hey Rouge they brought back Shadow. Come see!" Sonic called.

"I'm coming!" Rouge cried hustling in to the next room.

Knuckles awoke to an empty room. He got up and left.


End file.
